City Watch Guards
The City Watch are guards that patrol the city of Dunwall, though they are little more than swords for hire and will kill anyone deemed a threat to their martial law, asking questions later. They share similar sadistic viewpoints on the afflicted citizens as the Lord Regent, Hiram Burrows, and are eager to cleanse Dunwall of them. The more brutal the means of cleaning the city, the happier they are to see it through. It is said that the only thing separating them from common criminals is their uniform, and that they also have some skill with their swords. Guardsmen can be overheard attempting to barter for one another's elixir rations, and have been known to purchase the bootleg elixir from Slackjaw and his Bottle Street Gang for fear of contracting the plague. Watchmen react to alerts broadcast over loudspeakers if they are close enough to hear them, and are able to pass through Walls of Light unharmed, though their understanding of this technology appears to be limited. When whale oil tanks are removed from Arc Pylons or other devices, they will not replace them. Being the most common enemies in the early events of Dishonored, their fighting capability is somewhat poor, neither as agile and tactical as officers, nor do they possess special abilities like the Bottle Street Gang and weepers. They can still perform crouching attacks, sometimes bypassing Corvo's block, and are able to throw objects when they can't reach Corvo. However, they have the tendency to hit each other when they are in their fellow guards' line of fire. Quotes *''"For the Watch!"'' *''"When I find you, it's gonna be bad!"'' *''"How old did you say your sister was?"'' *''"I'll find ya, you hagfish."'' *''"Assassin! Help!"'' *''"You're such a choffer.'"'' *''"Blow off."'' *"Come on, let's get this guy!" *''"Need some help over here!"' *"Just! die!"'' *''"Any chance you'll share your food with me tonight?"'' *''"Better make a pass around here"'' *''"Dump you in the river!"'' *''"You should bathe. I can smell you from here."'' *''"I don't need shit from you"'' Notes *Guards will occasionally use streets as latrines, and will often head to a slightly secluded place to relieve themselves. Knocking them out or killing them here is a good plan if trying to avoid detection. *Guards who patrol on intersecting paths may notice if their fellow officer is missing, and investigate the disappearance. It does not raise their alert status. Trivia *The City Watch is also the police force in the Thief series. *There are no normal Guards in the Boyle manor or around it, only Officers. *The Guard includes the rank of Sergeant. Gallery dishcitywatcar.jpg|A City Watch Guard and a Lower Watch Guard. Citywatch.jpg|Corvo holds his own against the City Watch. Citywatchguardwrenhaven.jpg|A City Watch Guard near Kaldwin's Bridge. 205100_screenshots_2013-05-20_00001.jpeg|Two Watch patrols, each headed by an Officer Ratswarm2.jpg|A pair of City Watch Guards being attacked by a swarm of rats. Dishonored 12 by ced66-d5hohwj.jpg|Guard Render City watch officer1.png|Corvo decapitates a City Watch Guard. de:Offizier der Stadtwache Category:Enemies Category:City Watch